The present invention relates to a bed, and particularly to a bed having barriers. More particularly, the present invention relates to a hospital bed or a patient-care bed which includes siderails that move relative to each other.
It is known to provide beds having a support surface which can be manipulated to adjust the position of the person on the support surface. It is also known to provide barriers such as siderails, headboards, and footboards on these beds. When the support surfaces of these beds are manipulated to adjust the position of the person on the support surfaces, the barriers move relative to each other and often a gap between the barriers changes in dimension as the barriers are moved.
According to the present invention, a patient support is provided including a frame, a mattress, and a siderail, the frame includes a deck support and a deck. The mattress is supported by the deck. The siderail is supported by the frame. The siderail includes a rail member, a rail support configured to support the rail member and permit raising and lowering of the rail member relative to the mattress, and a slide configured to support the rail support and slide relative to the frame between first and second positions.
According to another aspect of the present invention, another patient support is provided. The patient support includes a frame, a mattress, and first and second barriers. The frame includes a deck support and an articulating deck movable between first and second configurations. The mattress is supported by the articulating deck. The first and second barriers are configured to block egress of a patient from the mattress. The patient support further includes means for moving the first barrier relative to the frame to compensate for movement between the first and second barriers caused by movement of the articulating deck between the first and second configurations.
According to another aspect of the present invention, another patient support is provided including a frame, a mattress, and a siderail. The frame includes a deck support and a deck. The deck is movable between first and second configurations. The deck includes first and second sections. The first section of the deck moves relative to the second section of the deck during movement of the deck between the first and second configurations. The mattress is supported by the deck. The siderail is supported by the frame and is configured to move relative to the frame during movement of the deck between the first and second positions.
Additional features of the disclosure will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.